


Finding Oneself

by knitejin



Series: Finding Oneself [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Butt Slapping, Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin come in at the end, Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I may have wrote Mr. X pretty soft, Leon is a baby, Leon is a soft boi and tries his very best, Leon likes bites, Leon's gotta hurt before we get to the fluff, M/M, Mr. X hurting Leon but it's not the Tyrant's Fault, Mr. X wants to protect Leon, Naked Cuddling, Protect at all cost, Removal of Umbrella device, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Sherry is a tough cookie that fears no Tyrant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitejin/pseuds/knitejin
Summary: Leon is sick and tired of being sent on constant cat and mouse chases throughout the RPD. During what Leon considers to be the finale of the cat and mouse chase, one last burst of energy has Leon changing the tide of the entire night. The Tyrant - who's main mission was to eliminate any survivors - is now questions why its doing what it's doing. Will it choose to go against the rigorous chains of commands that dictate its every move, or will X break away from Umbrella's control?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Series: Finding Oneself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767238
Comments: 95
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOOO my fingers slipped and I created this after playing the game three times in a row. I actually rewrote it, because I didn't quite like it. I have no one to beta my stuff so :P If I make any mistakes please don't throw me into the pits of hell ;-; 
> 
> I might want to do some extra writing that follows this main story. It would be pretty fun and keep me productive during this Pandemic. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy my first writing that I've done since 2018.

Leon gasped as the stream of hot water landed on his shoulders. He was surprised to see a working a shower head among the destruction surrounding it. For a split second Leon related with the shower head; the only living and functioning among the dead. 

_ Leon, I know this isn't the time to take a damn shower... _

He sighed as he watched the color of the water by his feet turn bitter - blood and water mingled to create a diluted mixture of filth. 

_ I just need to clean this all off of me... _

Feces and piss? No problem. The academy made it very clear to them that the chances of having shit and piss flung at them was 50-50. But this - this wasn't what he signed up for. 

Tears dared to escape from his eyes as he dug rotten bits of flesh and blood out from under his fingernails. The flesh of the comrades he never met - the ones that met their unfortunate downfall. The RPD was no more. It was only him. 

"I should have never come", Leon said softly. Even though he cleared out the entire shower room, he couldn't risk his safety even for the few minutes he had to himself.

"Should have just stayed home, drank, and flirted with the men and women in the AOL chat rooms...yeah, I should have just done that." Leon daydreamt of what his night would have been. But no, he was too stubborn and naive for his own good. And clearly his safety.

_ And look at where we are now... _

Leon winced at the pain that jolted through his leg. He looked down at his slashed thigh. There were a couple of the most abominable creatures that were attracted to the slightest sound. Its exposed brains, skinless bodies, and long tongue were definitely going to be ingrained into his memory. Thankfully it grazed only the top layer of skin, but still. It hurt like a bitch and Leon wanted nothing more to get it cleaned professionally. 

"Yeah", Leon cleaned the injury with the running water, "That's not happening anytime soon..."

But what scared him even more was the behemoth that stomped throughout the halls after him. Definitely with malice - one hundred percent with malice. He had learned from the note left in Ben's cell that the behemoth carried a more specific name: Tyrant. Leon shuddered at the memory of watching the Tyrant lift a helicopter up from the floor with not the slightest look of a struggle. 

No matter where he went, the Tyrant knew where he was. As though there was a scent he was giving off luring it to him. There were a few close calls where large fists grazed his skin, and had him stumbling a bit. He'll admit, it gave him a rush of adrenaline that just sparked a flame under his ass. 

His clothes and pouches sat on the bench, unbothered as their owner relished as much as he could under the running water. He scrubbed his body as best he could - turning into quite the lobster now that his skin was scrubbed roughly head to toe. 

With clenched fists up against the shower wall he sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to do this..."

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

Leon's eyes shot open. He knew those heavy steps meant the Tyrant was near. Frantically he tip-toed out of the shower as his heart began to do loop-de-loops and somersaults in his chest, and headed towards his clothes and equipment on the bench. 

"Fuck!", Leon kissed his teeth. He was soaking wet, and was in no condition to gear up with only literally seconds left to fight or hide. 

  
  


**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

"Oh for fucks sake", he gritted his teeth and made a beeline towards one of the unlocked lockers lined up against the wall. "Euack!", his foot skidded out a bit causing his heart rate to skyrocket even higher! 

He quickly climbed in and closed the metal gauge locker - of course as gently as he could though. The last thing he needed was the Tyrant having some company. Thankfully these lockers only are locked securely with the use of a padlock of some sort. Leon can picture it now: dying butt-ass naked in a locker. It made him laugh a bit in his head. 

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

Leon shivered as he slowly pressed his back against the cold metal, "Come on you bastard." He peered through the small slits as best as he could. The door swung open causing Leon to flinch, he held his breath as the looming figure of the Tyrant stepped in. Goosebumps broke out over his body as he was able to get a better look at the so-called Tyrant. 

_ Tall as fuck! Possibly a little over seven feet? I don't even think I reached his shoulder height... _

_ The frame of its body was built. Like fucking built, BUILT! No doubt one slap across my face will have my head turning for years.  _

_ A dark obsidian trench coat that matched perfectly with the slightly tight fit of its pants that hugged its muscular thighs. Heavy looking boots - made for definitely crushing. And weirdly placed leather straps on his arms and neck. A little kinky, I'll admit.  _

_ Wrinkly? Grooved? Blueish-grey skin... _

The Tyrant stepped in and slowly scanned its surroundings. Surely it knew that the non-infected human male ran through here, or that the human male was still in here. Hiding. Lockers. It knew very well, but what fun would it be to simply end the cat and mouse chase here? 

Not a single word or sound came from the Tyrant as it continued its 'search' through the shower room. As it made its way back to the locker area, a dark pile of clothes and pouches caught its attention. The Tyrant stood in front of the pile and stared at it. 

Leon stared at the tall figure with wide eyes. 

_ Please don't, please don't take it! _

In one scoop, almost all of Leon's belongings were in the Tyrant's large arms, and without another second to waste the large behemoth exited the shower room. Y _ ou can have those two resources, but I'll take the rest. This will surely be more amusing... _

_ You got to be fucking with me right now…  _

Leon gave it another five minutes or so - listening as the thunderous steps of the man slowly ebbed into the darkness of the RPD. After feeling like an adequate amount of time has passed and self-encouragement, he stepped out into the cold air of the room, "Ah shit." 

He furrowed his brows when he noticed a couple of things remained. He walked on over and only found his kevlar vest and Matilda there waiting for him on the floor. Leon squinted his eyes. Something didn't quite sit right. 

Leon stood there mouth slightly gaping, eyebrows raised in though, “Why didn’t he - what - why did he take everything else but these?!”

A second or so passed till a gear started to slowly turn in the blond’s head. Leon poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, nodding his head at the behemoth's power move, “What a bitch." 

_ He's toying with you. _

"He knew damn well I was in here. Asshole." He looked around and spotted a tower of white towels. Leon, slightly frustrated, mumbled to himself as he wrapped a towel around his bottom half. He followed up with sliding into his Kevlar vest. The vest itself is clunky and slightly awkward, being shirtless made it feel even worse. However, it's the only thing that would keep him relatively safe, not to mention warm as well. 

_ This is a fucking fashion disaster...  _

He was ready. Matilda gripped tightly in his right hand, the Kevlar vest, and white towel around his waist. Leon counted his blessings and slowly opened the door. 

_ Time to get my fucking stuff back.  _

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

It was silent, too silent. The hall that led to the stairs was cleared of all of the dead. If there was one benefit to the Tyrant roaming the halls of the RPD, it's that it cleared the path. However, that didn't mean that the coast was clear. Not by a long shot. He made his way down the last flight of stairs and angrily grumbled to himself when the towel around his waist slipped to the floor. 

"God fucking dammit", Leon tugged tightly at his towel, not caring if it dug slightly into his sides. He continued his careful pursuit towards the main hall. The wind that snuck through the cracks of the wooden planks sent shivers down his spine. 

No walking dead insight, no crawling fucks on the wall, and no thunderous steps - things on this side of the RPD was looking mighty fine - 

**Squilsh.**

Leon froze. He didn't dare look down at whatever his bare foot just stepped in. His body cringed up at the thought of what was slipping in between his toes. 

_ Don't look, don't fucking look, Leon. _

Curiosity disgusted the cat. 

Leon slowly averted his disgusted expression towards the floor. A bare foot resting in what looked to be chunks of a brain and its smashed skull. Saliva crept into his mouth as he heaved, "Nnng, eugh - oh God." Nothing thankfully crept out of his stomach - not that he would want to fill his stomach with anything right now. He removed his foot and roughly wiped the bottom of his foot on the clean floor as he made his way to the main hall. 

He sighed as the warmly lit hall welcomed him, "Finally." He slowly walked past Marvin's unmoving body. Two precise shots into the forehead ended Marvin's dead waltz - bringing his body to a permanent dead state. 

The only sound was his own light pitter-patter as he quickly walked around the main hall trying to find some resources. "Oh duh, my storage box!", Leon's eyes lightened up as he reminded himself of it. As he made his way up to the front desk where the typewriter and his storage box was, a dark pile caught his eyes. 

"What the fu - oh shit! My clothes! Yo!", Leon rushed towards them but came to a screeching halt midway as the red sirens in his head started ringing. 

_ This has to be a set up. Remember, Leon, he purposely only took your clothes and pouches... _

Leon stared at the clothes and huffed. He just wanted some fucking underwear right now. He closed his eyes and listened closely to his surroundings. No growls or groans of the dead, and no daunting footsteps that belong to the Tyrant. It truly was too quiet. 

Leon rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

Don't do it, Leon. Don't fucking do - 

"Just got to be quick!" Leon strode quickly over towards his clothes and pouches. He looked around once again and slowly placed his hand on the pile, teasingly like a child who shouldn't be touching something. He waited, and waited. "Well, I guess Big Man got tired of carrying my shit", he said with a smirk and shrug. 

"Let's fucking do this", Leon had a pep in his step as he looked for his boxer briefs in the pile. He removed the towel from his waist and threw it on the ground. His head was bobbing to the beat he had playing in his head. 

He looked down at his flaccid member and smirked. “Dance a little stranger, show me where you've been. Love can make you hostage wanna do it again”, he sang softly as he finally found the prize possession he desperately wanted the most. He bent forward and slowly slipped his first leg through. 

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

Leon looked over at the reception area and froze. His eyes shot open at the sight of the Tyrant, "You don't see me, you don't see me..." 

_ Of course I can see you, you naive fuck. _ The silver white eyes of the Tyrant bore a hole into the baby blues of the still-exposed Rookie. 

Neither of the two made a move. It was a standoff. One side had the brawn of an entire army, one had the quickness of a deer frantically escaping danger. 

Leon let out a ragged breath after he realized he was holding his breath. Swallowing the saliva that collected at the back of his throat felt completely impossible with the Tyrant staring him into the afterlife. If looks can kill, Leon would have been dead before he had the chance to blink. 

T-00 clenched his fists causing the doe-eyed human to shudder. Sooner or later it knew the small human would come in search of his clothes. T-00 was quite pleased at the timing of its return. Now the two are reunited once again. Perfectly executed as always. 

_ That fucking body... _

Leon's knees slightly wobbled at the thought of being caught in those massive arms - being manhandled to death. Clearly one swift punch can break every single bone and discombobulate every organ within him. He stared back at the looming figure and sighed, "Uhhh." He continued putting his briefs on. 

_ Well, at least you allowed me to put my dignity away. Thanks, I guess? _

Drastic decisions ran through his mind. If he's going to go out, he is going to go out fighting! Or,  _ OOOOR _ , he can quickly snatch a hip pouch and dip the fuck out to lose the Tyrant. 

Leon had a little jitter run through his body, "Well?" 

The Tyrant continued staring him directly into his soul. Unphased by the human's call. T-00 knew there were really only two options the human had: fight or flight. And most likely the human will choose the latter. The Tyrant rolled its neck and shoulders around. 

Leon knew the Tyrant was calculating what he would do. And Leon had a feeling the behemoth had the right idea. "Tch, let's do this then", Leon switched Matilda into his left hand to allow him that split second to grab a pouch. 

_ This time, you will be terminated _ . T-00 smoothed out the obsidian trench coat and waited for the stubborn, naive blond to make his move. 

Leon's heart was pounding in his ear - body shaking from the adrenaline running through his veins. The library will be a good place to duck into...

_ One _

_ Two  _

_ \-  _

A blast of energy erupted between them as Leon kicked into running. Hot on his tail was the Tyrant - the heavy clank of his boots gave Leon a giddy feeling. 

"Ahhhhhhahaha!" Leon yelled as the giddiness got to him. It felt as though his entire body was sparked with raw excitement, fear, and the will to live. 

T-00 was a couple steps behind the blond. He grunted in annoyance at the sheer sounds that came from the blond. A mixture of 'Eeeee', 'Aaaaaah', 'fuck', 'no', and 'shit' made up his new vocabulary at the moment. The human busted through the first floor door of the library and ran directly towards the stairs.

"Oh fuck!" Leon juked a zombie or two as he made his way to the stairs. His heart was pounding, his legs were performing at one hundred percent. Lungs were burning as he heavily breathed through his mouth. The Tyrant did not let up once. If he stopped for the slightest second it's game over. The Tyrant was set on making this their final chase. 

_ The ladder! Go down that bitch!  _

The Tyrant reached out and was less than a foot away from grabbing his vest. 

"Tally-ho, fucker!", Leon made a sharp turn towards where the ladder stood and nearly just chucked himself over, but slid down using one side of the ladder like it was a fire-pole. Leon had the most non-brilliant idea to tease the Tyrant as he noticed it came to a bit of a halt at the top near the ladder.

He can switch floors with the Tyrant - that'll keep them separated. So if the Tyrant comes down to the first floor, he'll just book it upstairs until the Tyrant comes after him. Rinse and repeat asshole.

_ I know what you're planning on playing, again, you fuck.  _

T-00 looked at the ladder and then over at the human who was dodging the zombies that had been stirred awake. The Tyrant let out a low ruckle in his throat at the idea that came into its mind. Can't safely get down from the second level if there isn't a ladder to slide down. Checkmate. T-00 leaped down to the first floor causing the floor beneath his heavy boots to splinter and crack. 

Leon smirked, as he jogged up to the second floor. 

The sound of metal and wood ripping caught Leon dead in his track as he saw the Tyrant ripping the ladder clean off the wall. "Fuck you!", Leon yelled at him. 

The Tyrant looked up at him, with the ladder still in hand, and calculated his throw. In milliseconds the ladder was sent towards the blond. 

"Oh sh -" Leon threw himself forward.

**PING!**

"AH, YOU FUCK!" Leon's leg met the metal ladder. The excruciating pain brought on by the impact nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. His face scrunched up in complete pain. He gripped the hand rail, tears pricking up. "That fucking hurt", he croaked out. 

T-00 power walked upstairs to where his target stood slightly bent in the knees. Clean throw, excellent. As he closed in on blond. The small cylindrical clink of an item caught his eyes a second too late. 

**BANG!**

Leon's ears rang - white noise invading his eardrum as the flash-bang went off in between them.  _ MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!  _ Leon pushed through the pain that still seered through his leg, and scrambled past the Tyrant who was trying to regain its own thoughts and vision. 

Leon hobbled quickly downstairs and out the door into the main hall once again. He thought about his clothes, but there was no time. Instead he quickly grabbed another pouch and strapped it around his waist. He clenched his teeth as tears slipped down his cheek - the dark room was his next destination. 

T-00 growled in anger. Once again the blond male had successfully escaped.  _ Maybe the human isn't so naive after-all. Quite admirable indeed. _ It walked downstairs back into the main hall and saw that the human was nowhere in sight. 

Once again the chase has turned into a game of hide and seek. 


	3. Chapter Three

Leon pushed the door to the dark room open, falling to the floor with a silent sob. He crawled his way to the desk and hit underneath it. That burst of energy came and went. His body ached at the different types of pain; chest pain from constantly running, his slashed thigh, and the pain from the thrown ladder.  _ This was slowly going down hill... _

"I just want to leave, I want to get out…”, his voice cracked. Leon clenched his fists. He began to think maybe driving to Raccoon City was probably the stupidest mistake he made in his life. The pain in his leg dulled out to a throb; a large black bruise stretched from his lower thigh to his mid calf. He was lucky it wasn't broken. That most definitely would have been the reason for his ultimate demise in the library. 

Slowly his eyes fluttered shut, "I just want to...get out..." Leon hugged himself tightly. Securing himself and his few belongings. 

T-00 calculated every twist and turn the blond could have made.  _ Clearly the blond wouldn't end up heading towards the hallway with the lickers. No, most definitely not. However, considering his stubbornness and fighting spirit, the human could have forced his way past the creatures. _

The Tyrant walked on over to the door that led to the West Office. Eventually they will cross paths again. 

Leon startled himself awake. He can't, he can't doze off like that. Then again, the thought of dying while sleeping instead of being awake seemed pretty good. But something told Leon that if the Tyrant were to find him, it would definitely want him awake for his final few seconds of living. 

The faint noise of a couple zombies filled the area around him. Thankfully they were all too brain-dead to comprehend a door knob. He rubbed his brows and then his eyes that no longer wept. Carefully he crawled out from under the desk and made his way to the dark room to make himself less noticeable in case someone strolled in. 

He sat at the chair with a lamenting sigh, "I'm so fucked..." He bent forward with crossed arms at his stomach. Sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead. He was a royal mess, and then some. A door being violently thrown open scared the fuck out of him. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes once again, "...P-please, go away..."

The Tyrant busted through the Safety Deposit Room and searched very intently in hopes he would find the injured human. However, it was disappointing to find it humanless. There were three other rooms on this first floor of the RPD, and now it was onto the next. The door busted open again as T-00 made its way to the Operations Room. 

Leon knew he couldn't stay here. He needed to move, but getting his body to respond to his needs seemed to be proven difficult right now. Ah, the freeze. While many know of the fight or flight, many have forgotten about the freeze. Leon heavily breathed from his mouth - almost on the verge of completely hyperventilating, "Y-you got this, Leon." He rocked himself a bit, hoping to comfort himself to the point his body will respond to his command. 

The Tyrant groaned. T-00 grew impatient as the Operations Room and the Records Room came up empty. Nothing more than the dead that waltz around in the hallways and rooms. There was only one room left to inspect before heading somewhere else. And with that he exited the Operations Room. 

Leon wobbled over to the desk - feeling more defeated as time went on. The sudden tremors of those boots can be heard from outside. Leon breathed in deeply. 

_ If it's time, it's time, Leon.  _

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

There was a slight pause that felt like it went on forever before the door roughly was shoved open. His nails dug into the desk, "Okay..." Leon was slowly coming to terms with what was about to happen. He wished he had a moment or two to bid farewell to his parents and dearest friends. 

T-00 stepped in and immediately made eye contact with the human. The Tyrant noted the swollen red eyes, and flushed face of the male. A sense of achievement was felt through its body as it has finally, and successfully broke the human down. The human had no fighting spirit in him, and if he did, it would be quickly snubbed out from him as this room was compact with very little room to maneuver around. So he's come to terms with his own death? Perfect. 

"Whatever you are", Leon glared at the Tyrant with his own fire in his eyes, "I hope you reach your own death soon." He positioned himself to face the Tyrant more head on. 

T-00 slightly bent its head to the side, curious as to see what the male was about to attempt.  _ Quite admirable... _

Leon stared at him. Eyes not wavering once. Annoyed, he called out to the Tyrant, “Well fucking c’mon then! Do something!” Leon paused for a second to squint at the Tyrant. He noticed something slightly protruding from the Tyrant's temple. Almost looking like a thin, cylindrical USB drive?  _ Strange - what the fuck is that? Shit, maybe that's its fucking power button.  _

The Tyrant kept studying the human - taking notes as well. It has seen this stance in the videos the lab showed which discussed human behavior and attitudes. The male human was angered, frustrated, defeated, and yet still determined to live. T-00 couldn’t help but feel the ever-so slight feeling of being impressed. 

Leon broke his glare and looked at the heavy set typewriter. Maybe this would have a better chance smashing directly into that protruding device than his gun. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he set down Matilda; bidding it farewell mentally in case. 

A throaty rumble broke from the Tyrant - almost as though it was mocking and teasing Leon. 

**Snap.**

One last burst of energy flowed through Leon as he suddenly moved prompting the Tyrant to charge at him. He frantically grabbed the typewriter which was a lot heavier than it looked, and chucked that shit with all his might. 

The Tyrant stumbled back as the typewriter smacked its face -

"AHHHH!" Leon jumped onto the desk and jumped at the Tyrant punching and clawing at the device. Trying to grip it as best as he could. Adrenaline really does help you become invincible in the moment you most need it. 

_ Any moment! _

T-00 angrily growled at the human who sent jolts through its brain as the human kept assaulting the Umbrella device. It grabbed a hold of the Kevlar vest from behind and flung the human towards the wall like he weighed nothing. T-00 groaned as its brain went haywire - trying to compose itself and regain communication to the lab.  _ What is going on?! _

Leon hit the wall with a large thud. The world around him spun and slowly tunneled, "N-nnnng..." He fought his body to remain awake, but it was proving to be very difficult as his vision came and went. He panted heavily as his head lolled around. His hazy vision fell on the Tyrant that was on his knees, groaning in pain and annoyance.

The Tyrant's own world went through a whirlwind as the communication was indefinitely lost. It's purpose and mission was skewed and disrupted. There was nothing. T-00's mind drew a blank for the first time as no thoughts or commands came through. It tried to stand up, but the shocks that ran through its mind haven't subsided. T-00 looked over at the blond who lolled around on the floor - whimpering and groaning in pain. The Tyrant noted the blond also had a vice-like grip in his right hand. 

The Tyrant shakily raised a large hand towards its temple.  _ The human managed to remove the device... _


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's goooooooood?~
> 
> Hopefully it's going well so far for y'all.   
> We getting to the nittty gritty soon ;-;

**Umbrella Lab:**

"Sir", a scientist seated in front of the monitors that provided information regarding all the tyrants vitals and information raised a concerned hand. A tall, aged man came over to the scientist and leaned into the monitor that blinks red. "We've lost connection to Tyrant T-00."

"How?"

"I'm not sure sir." 

"Then find out Goddammit! We cannot afford to lose a Tyrant!" The lead scientist exclaimed. He was clearly annoyed and agitated that they managed to lose track of a B.O.W. 

"On it sir." 

**Back at the RPD:**

"Nnng - ah", Leon's vision was still hazy and tunneled, but he managed to fight slipping unconscious. It took him a moment to come back to Earth as his head throbbed. He rolled the object in his palm and shuddered. I removed it - I really did it! Leon rolled onto his side with a groan, "Ffffuck..." A low, deeper groan shook Leon. He looked over at the opposing side where he found the Tyrant leaning against the wall. 

The Tyrant slowly refocused on the human who began to stir up a bit more. T-00 watched as the blond male worked his way up to his fours, and crawled towards the desk.  _ His weapon. _ T-00 hummed as it worked its way up to stand again; legs were aching as it never truly sat - the Tyrant was always on the go. 

Leon hurried and tried reaching for Matilda but saw the Tyrant pick it up, "Leave it alo-alone!" He squeezed his eyes closed as pain surged through his body. He doubled over and rested his head on the floor. 

The Tyrant inspected the weapon and then walked over to the cabinets against the wall and placed it on top. T-00 slowly walked towards the human and knelt down.  _ The human is shaking greatly _ , it noted mentally.  _ He's crying - sobbing.  _

"P-please...if y-you're going to kill me", Leon managed to say, "Ma-make it quick." 

The Tyrant hummed.  _ Ah yes, my original mission. To 'leave no witnesses alive in Raccoon City and locate the G-Virus'. _ T-00 thought about it, technically the command no longer applies - its mind was broken from Umbrella. Defective.  _ Surely the lab will simply terminate me or conduct more heinous acts in the name of science. Fuck that _ . The Tyrant continued staring at the trembling human. T-00 contemplated for a second further - testing to see whether its mind was still bound to its original programming. 

_ Kill all living things. But why? _

There was its needed answer. Which meant there was no need to follow its original orders. 

T-00 slowly placed its hand on the blond locks of the trembling man. 

Leon squeezed his eyes even harder. He sobbed even harder as he felt the large hand comb through his locks. The large hand continued to comb through his locks. He waited, waited for that darkness to consume him. 

T-00 found the fine strands of the male's hair very interesting, but the Tyrant wanted to feel it. T-00 stared at its gloved hands and quickly went to remove them. A spark of exhilaration ran through T-00's core as it realized its sense of touch was no longer stripped.  _ I can feel... _

_ Why am I still alive...? Is it going to toy with me till it gets bored of me...?  _ Leon slowly raised his head from the floor. His eyes slowly working their way up the massive Tyrant. 

T-00 watched as the human slowly looked up at him; snot dripping from his nose, baby blue eyes engulfed in the red puffiness that comes with sobbing heavily, and a flushed face. T-00 gently grabbed the small male by the chin, turning him side to side. 

Leon's heart was beating against his chest wall. A huge warm hand gently forced his face left and right. The Tyrant let go of his chin and proceeded to slowly trace his face. Leon’s eyes fluttered closed as warm fingers danced across his face. The finger danced from the bridge of his nose to the tip, his lips, across his cheek, and finally ended tracing his eyebrows.  _ Soft, delicate - I want more.  _

_ Is this because of what he did? Removing the device from his temple?  _

_ I need to relax him.  _ T-00 hummed again, trying to convey its mission - its  _ new _ mission. He watched as the trembling slowed down till it was nothing but a few shudders.  _ Inspect for injuries.  _ T-00 took a strong grip on the black Kevlar vest and slowly brought itself and the blond to a standing position. 

Leon yelped at the sudden rise, his feet dangled as the Tyrant stared at him. "Leon!" He blurted out. "Leon Kennedy!"  _ What a fucking idiot, why would it care what his name is? It's worth a shot.  _

The Tyrant hummed and nodded its head. _Leon Kennedy._ _A name finally for the young blond!_ T-00 looked at the desk and carefully sat Leon on top of it, making it creak a bit at the sudden weight. 

Snug in between the Tyrant’s massive thighs, topped off with a large hand resting on his chest. Leon's first instinct was to cover himself or turn away, but the tight grip on his vest didn't allow that. The Tyrant looked him up and down, observing and touching his skin with its free hand. The warm touch of its hand and fingers made Leon shiver. 

"W-Wait", Leon panicked as T-00 buried its nose into his neck. "A-ah..." He quickly bit his lip to stop any other sound that dared to escape him. 

T-00 took in the scent of Leon and found the aroma quite sweet - drastically different to the scent of the labs and of the dead corpses waltzing around everywhere. It took one more deep inhale of Leon’s scent before raising itself to be eye-to-eye with Leon once again. T-00 noted the old rose color rise in Leon's cheeks. _ He has become flustered. I simply smelled his neck. Oh. I see.  _

Leon felt his face burning up at the vulnerability he was placed in. Here he was, in between the Tyrant's legs, and having his erogenous zone stimulated. This isn't what he was expecting to happen after removing the device from his temple. 

_ How do I know this isn't just an act?  _

Leon clenched the device in his hand. Another stupid idea came into his mind. "H-here...", he opened his palm and presented the device to the Tyrant. The worst thing being that the behemoth shoves the device back into his head and kills him on the spot, or... Leon didn't know. 

T-00 stared at the Umbrella device. The device that controlled and dictated its every purpose and movement. He grabbed the device, holding it in between his thumb and index. He noticed the human began trembling again.  _ Expecting the worse, I see.  _

**Crack!**

In one pinch the device was crushed. T-00 tossed it to the floor and averted its attention back to Leon. Once again, T-00 bent down and placed its nose in the sensitive area of Leon's neck. Taking in the aroma, and basking in the response the Rookie gave from it. A small hand grasped at its trench coat as a small series of pants came from him.  _ An erogenous zone. Most sensitive indeed.  _

The Tyrant had learned very much about human anatomy and behavior - it was required for its essential training. At the beginning it seemed unnecessary and counterintuitive to be taught about human sexuality, when its mind could have stored other topics involving humans. T-00 now was grateful for such data. 

Leon held tightly onto the obsidian trench coat, unconsciously pulling the Tyrant closer to him. The Tyrant's nose lifted from his neck for a split second, and soon a new sensation that touched him sent tingles down the spine. "...o-oh God...", Leon murmured as he felt the mixture of teeth and tongue dance along his neck. He rolled his neck back, further exposing it to the Tyrant. 

T-00 leaned further into Leon as he sucked and kissed at his soft skin. A foreign sensation built within the Tyrant; an urge - a flame that grew within the pits of its stomach, and member. The Tyrant growled into Leon's neck and bit down - slightly breaking the skin to create a mark. 

Leon hissed, "A-ah, wait!" He cupped the Tyrant's neck and gently nudged its shoulder to push him off. His heart was racing as he realized where this can possibly be heading.  _ This has to be a dream - there's no way this behemoth is making a move on me.  _

The Tyrant planted both arms on the side of the Rookie as it lifted itself from the sweet crevice of his neck. T-00 stared at the baby blues that fell upon its own. Leon's lips moved, as though they wanted to ask something but couldn't quite muster up the courage to. So T-00 gently rested his forehead against the blond and grunted with a questioning twang to it. 

Leon's breath hitched for a second as his forehead rested against the Tyrant's.  _ At least its understanding what I'm saying. _ Leon breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, "Do you, do you know what you're doing?"

Admittedly, T-00 doesn't know why it's specifically doing what its doing. However, all the Tyrant knows is that it  _ wants  _ to. It wants Leon to know that the T-00 with the implant is no longer existing. To answer the Rookie's question, the Tyrant grabbed Leon's hand and gently squeezed it.  _ I do know what I am doing... _

"Do you know how to do...it?", Leon blushed even brighter at his questions. But he needed to know. He needed reassurance that the Tyrant's purpose wasn't going to harm him. And so far, it is seeming that way. Not to mention, did the Tyrant even have genitals?

The Tyrant attempted to chuckle but it just sounded like a gargling rumble in its throat. It pointed at Leon's cock that was pushing up against his grey boxer briefs. A couple of dark patches stood out as the cotton absorbed the precome that dripped from the tip. 

_ Oh God, this is - this is new. I shouldn't be having a hard on from this behemoth here! Then again, here we are.  _

Leon squeezed his thighs together, "Y-yeah, you did that...you did that." Leon couldn't help but notice the ever-so slight raise of the Tyrant's non-existing brows. He looked at the Tyrant and took in its facial features. 

Leon looked at the beast and swallowed, “M-May I?” 

T-00 knew what Leon ultimately asked for permission to do. With a nod of its head, T-00 watched as Leon slowly brought his other hand up to his face. His touch even differed greatly from those in the Lab. They never asked for permission, they simply grabbed and probed its body wherever they pleased. A small finger slowly danced passed its lips as Leon swiped his finger across his teeth.  _ Quite interesting, Leon.  _

“Do you have a name? I keep calling you a bunch of different names in my head. I just want one”, Leon said as he removed his finger from the behemoth’s mouth. His eyes were sincere and curious.

_ T-00 is my - _

“And not like a Lab given name. What do you want to be called?”, Leon stared at him waiting. He knew the Tyrant couldn’t talk but surely there had to be a way for the behemoth to communicate. 

T-00 thought a second more before taking his finger and tracing it on Leon’s vest. 

**X.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sexy sexy time~  
> I don't like short written sex scene, so I'm sorry if it sounds drawn out LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Fun fact: the folder in my Google Docs that stores this story is called 'LEON'S FAT ASS'

X is the Tyrant's name, and while Leon found it a bit wacky, it was better that he can give the colossal being a name. “X? Alright, I can get down with that...X~”, Leon said nodding his head with a smile. Earning him a deep purr from the newly named being behemoth.  _ A fucking purr!  _

X raised its hand and rested it on the disheveled locks on Leon’s head, lifting them and brushing them out of his face. 

“You’re just like my dad”, Leon chuckled softly, “ ‘Get that damn hair out of your face, or get yourself a haircut’.” He slowly opened his eyes and saw that X was staring at his mouth. I mean surely X would like its chance to do the same. “I mean you can explore it too, especially considering I shoved my finger in your mouth…” 

X wormed its finger passed Leon’s lips and touched his teeth, but wondered if it could get past the gate of teeth. Slowly, X used its thumb and slowly pushed downward on his chin to open his mouth. 

“Ahh”, Leon jokingly said. He felt the index finger of X pressed into his tongue.  _ I’ve lost my shit haven’t I? What did that throw against the wall do?  _ Leon thought to himself as X continued exploring his mouth. He laughed as he rolled his eyes -  _ I’m really about to do this aren’t I? If I die, maybe the pleasure will be worth it? If I live, boy this would be the biggest flex. Surviving the ‘monster cock’.  _ Leon snorted at his own thinking. 

**_C’est la vie_ **

Leon closed his mouth and gently sucked on the digit. A groan came from X as he continued sucking on its finger - gliding his tongue across the thick digit. 

X breathed heavily through its nostrils as he kept eye contact with Leon who seductively looked at him. X’s cock twitched, spurring up as Leon teased. X slowly retracted its finger, and felt the faint drag of teeth along its skin. 

X looked down at the human’s cock that twitched in its confined trap. With curiosity and the burning sensation of want that seared through its body, X took one of its fingers and gently traced it from the hilt to the tip causing a moan to escape Leon’s parted lips. 

Leon sat back until his elbows supported him against the desk, “...fuck.” He watched as X traced and palmed his hard cock through his boxers. He moaned out loud causing X to respond with its own noises. His chest grew hotter, and the vest was not helping at all. He pushed himself up, and quickly removed the vest - tossing it somewhere. 

X stopped and stood up from the desk. The sight was astronomical. Disheveled hair, baby blue eyes dilated, flushed skin, and a mouth hung open as the blond panted - all while staring up at him. Without hesitation he began feeling every inch of the Rookie’s chest. Soft little moans came with every touch he gave Leon, especially when he rolled his two perked nipples in between his index and thumb. 

With half lidded eyes, Leon looked down at the hands pinching and rolling his nipples, and rolled his hips, “S-so good, oh God.” 

The pressure built within X’s own quarters as its erection pushed uncomfortably against the fabric of its pants. X shifted slightly to see if it would help but it didn’t. The site underneath him was riling him up, wanting more - wanting to do more to the blond. And so X had an idea.  _ The desk wouldn’t be very comfortable, especially if Leon is still in any pain.  _ X felt the slightest, most minuscule curvature of one of the corners of its lips.

With one quick scoop Leon was thrown over X’s shoulder. “Ack!”, his erection stabbing into the trench coat. “Where are we going?” All he got in response was a short grunt. At least he knew X could understand him. Leon watched as they made their way through the West side of the RPD, ending up back in the warmly lit main hall. Leon watched as they made their way to the black leather loveseat.  _ So considerate~ _

X placed Leon on the loveseat and kneeled down to get to Leon’s level. X watched as Leon shifted around, squeezing his thighs and rolling them to give his cock any friction it could. A low growl came from its throat - not as a warning, but rather to express its own burning want. With one large hand, X spread open Leon’s thighs. 

X took a hold of the slightly worn out waistband and ended up ripping the damn fabric off. 

“Broooo”, Leon weakly sighed out. So much for all that previous hard work to get them. 

X watched intently as Leon’s erection bobbed upwards towards the ceiling. A sharp inhale came from the blond as goosebumps painted his skin. It watched as Leon’s scrotum tightened - a reaction to the sudden change in temperature. 

Leon peered down and saw his cock had sprung free from its entrapment, “Mmmm...yes.”  _ Fucking finally.  _

“...o-oh God...”, Leon moaned as a now non-gloved hand stroked up and down his cock. It was slightly robotic to say the least, as though X was thinking a bit too much whether or not its actions were correct. Either way, the touch elicited a warm surge to run through his body. His eyes rolling back at the sudden stimulation. 

X continued stroking the blond’s cock. It focused greatly on the task in hand and wondered if this was correct. It received its validation through the series of sweet moans that came from Leon. 

Leon moaned out as X’s cool lips found their way onto his sensitive neck. X sucked generously at the smooth skin beneath its body. Creating a collage of marks on Leon’s skin. Decorating him in dark shades of red and purple. All while still stroking the blond’s cock. 

The hot and ragged breath of the Rookie slowly dancing into X’s ear, making the Tyrant growl in response. Leon bucked his hips, and was rewarded with a bite on his collarbone. The bite throbbed, but it throbbed so good. 

Leon bucked again, knowing it’ll most likely result in another bite. And it did. “Ah fuck”, Leon arched his back as this time the beast bit into the crook of his neck. The pain, the pleasure - it mixed so well. Leon moaned freely, without a care for the world. 

X was clearly chuffed; Leon was no longer trembling in fear, but rather from the sexual stimulation it was giving him. X grunted as Leon sat up, wondering what he was doing. 

Leon looked at the erection bulging against the black fabric of the X’s pants.  _ Oh so X definitely has something packin’ in there. Can it be as equally as large as the rest of him? Does it look like mine?  _ Leon reached for it only to have his wrist being roughly grabbed as though he offended the Tyrant. 

X on instinct snatched up Leon’s wrist, and once it realized its actions, X groaned. It did not need Leon to satisfy in return. X’s mission was to please Leon and show that it is no longer the control under Umbrella. X studied Leon’s furrowed brows.  _ Angry? Confused? Why?  _

Leon looked up at the man and feeling slightly offended, “Reciprocation is proper sex etiquette. So if you’ll excuse me, it's only fair.” X retorted with a grunt. Leon didn’t care, how can he be selfish and not reciprocate? That wasn’t in his sex bible. Leon smacked the greyish-blue hand repeatedly till X gave in to let the blond reciprocate. “Thank you~”, Leon said with a victorious sigh. 

Leon sat up to the edge of the loveseat and rubbed and massaged the large erection, breathing hard through his nose realizing this  _ monster cock  _ will somehow end up inside him. X slowly stood back up with a defeated groan.

“Let’s see”, Leon messed around with the trench coat, parting it aside but it just annoyed him when it fell back into place. “Can you uh - do you think you can remove the trench coat? It’s getting in the way…” 

X looked down at the flushed blond and grunted in compliance. Slowly it undid the leather clasps around its arms and neck - throwing them off to the side. Shortly followed by the huge obsidian trench coat.

Leon stared with such focus as the behemoth finally removed the trench coat, “Holy shit.” Leon gawked at his figure. Of course he knew X was ripped, but - wow - the black long sleeved top that hugged every muscle tightly just made X seem even more ripped. But X didn’t stop there, it then removed the long sleeve top. If Leon’s jaw could hit the floor it would have when X now stood there shirtless. His cocked throbbed in response to the sight of the muscular man in front of him.  _ X had to have been a human…  _ The thought of X possibly being once a normal living human brought a slight pang to him. 

The blond pushed that thought aside and continued his endeavor with the large cock, “I’m going to unclothe it now, okay?” Leon took a deep breath as the beast simply looked down at him. Slowly he lowered the zipper and opened the fly of the pants. Grabbing a hold of the large erection and easing it out till Leon was face to face with the greyish-blue member. 

“Holy fuck…”, Leon basked in it’s glory. Slightly grooved like the rest of his body, veins running up the side, “God, this is - this is huge.”

Leon thought back to his academy days where the men had huge inflated egos but a cock size that definitely didn’t match up with it. Easily, the biggest he had was about 5.5in, but this was nowhere near that. To be honest it was a little scary at how hung the Tyrant is. He calculated it to be at least twelve to thirteen inches (30 to 33 cm), with a girth of what might be seven to eight inches (17 to 20 cm) girth all around.

_ I need to really prep myself for this.  _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giggity   
> That is all

Leon continued stroking the large cock, planting kisses along the entire length. He looked up into those silver white eyes and slowly traced his lips with the tip of the X’s cock. A large hand stroked his cheek before resting his hand on the back on Leon’s neck. 

Leon allowed his jaw to relax and slowly eased the large cock into his mouth. The tip hitting the back of his mouth - making his gag reflexes come to life.  _ Has it really been this long? You got this, Leon.  _ He relaxed his body and slowly began bobbing his head while his hands stroked the base and caressed the equally large scrotum. 

X watched as its cock slowly disappeared and reappeared from Leon’s mouth. Saliva slowly dripped from the corners of the blond’s mouth. Its hand slowly intertwined into the blond locks and without warning thrusted into the warmth abyss.

Leon gagged as the behemoth pushed into his mouth, he was expecting it but the element of surprise was without a doubt there. 

A low groan came from the Tyrant as a burning sensation rushed through its core. It wanted, no,  _ needed  _ more. X thrusted rapidly into the male’s mouth, watching as Leon continually gagged and took him completely. That feral need burned through X.  _ More, more, more!  _ It was a feeling it never knew existed. X gave into it, disregarding Leon’s own being. 

Leon felt his jaw working up into muscle failure; surely the tendons around his mandible are going to be pulled and strained. He removed his hands from X’s hilt and grounded his palms into the muscular thighs in front of him. Leon’s ability to breathe was slowly becoming non-existent. Clearly this is a first for X, and he gets it. He quickly thought back to his first receiving end of a blowjob.  _ Junior year at the back of the bus with the foreign exchange student. They were coming back from their marching band competition. A couple of flirting lines were thrown at each other. Leon remembers saying, “You’re all talk but you wouldn’t” to him, but the first chair trumpet player really was a man of his word. _ But for fucks sake - this is too much! 

_ I am not going to fucking die giving head! _

With no let up, Leon dug his nails into X’s thighs but that only caused the behemoth to growl and buck his hips. Tears quickly formed and spilled to glide down to meet with the trails created by the saliva that dribbled. 

_ I - I can’t - I can’t BREATHE! _

Leon began punching the hell out of the behemoth’s thighs, his vision slowly growing hazy and blurry. 

X looked down at the baby blues that wept and rolled back, nostrils flared, and ribs rising and falling rapidly. The Tyrant stopped moving and released the blond locks, and watched as Leon flung himself off of its cock. The human gasped and wheezed for air as he toppled over to lay on the couch. X felt concerned for Leon as it watched him. X stood there for what seemed like an eternity as it watched Leon slowly bring himself back to a regular breathing pattern. 

_ Leon Kennedy must be angered by my actions. _

Leon clutched at his chest and with teary eyes stared at X, “A-all I ask is - is that you please listen to my cues…” His words slowly drifted into a murmur. 

_ Noted.  _

Softly adding, “I - I don’t know if you noticed but you can literally break me within seconds. I just need you to remember that.” 

X nodded as a wave of guilt flushed over him. It did not want to cause the human more suffering. This was extremely strange to the Tyrant. X was never spoken to softly, only harsh and sharp commands came from those that created its existence. Yet this young human spoke to him softly even in the midst of being upset with him. If given the option X would rather escape with the blond than return to the sterile and cold environment of its home - the Lab.

X stared down at the smaller male and let out a hum. It slowly got down on its knees to reach the blond’s height. The Tyrant would sit on the couch but knew it would only break under its weight. Carefully - almost methodically - X reached out towards the blond’s hand. The human flinched but ultimately allowed his hand to be grabbed. 

Leon looked into those silver white eyes, seeing that there seemed to be a look of guilt washing in them. The slightest squeeze in his hand by the behemoth made him puff through his nose. “I’m okay…”, Leon croaked out. He looked down at the large blue lips in front of him, and unconsciously licked and bit his lip. 

“May - “, Leon’s question was engulfed by a pair of warm lips on his own. Leon cupped Mr. X’s cheeks, pulling the Tyrant closer as he eagerly kissed him in return.

X allowed itself to lean into Leon until the blond’s body pressed into its own. Hands firmly placed on either side of him. The hands once cupping its cheek now were clasped behind his neck. Keeping X there. Keeping X close as though Leon’s life depended on it. 

Leon moaned as a tongue pushed past his teeth and explored the wet corner of his mouth. He desperately rutted against Mr. X’s stomach seeking the friction his leaking cock begged for. 

X parted its lips from his and placed them on Leon’s bruised neck. 

“Mmm, more please - oh God, please”, Leon begged. 

X growled in response to Leon’s beg. X felt the human’s hard cock rub against its stomach as X began peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses. Its own cock pressing into Leon’s soft cheeks, brushing gently in between them with every single of Leon’s thrusts. 

A hot breath slithered into X’s ears, “I want you inside me, please.” 

X raised its head and looked into Leon’s eyes, saying without words. Conveying its own message:  _ I want to be inside you. _

Leon softly pushed at X’s chest to get the Tyrant to move so that he could work into the position he needed and wanted to be in. If he was going to have someone watching, he sure as hell is going to give a show worth watching. 

_ LUBE!  _

Leon stopped and searched his area, causing X to look around to. 

“Oh!” Leon slowly stood up earning a quick quizzical look from X. “Look, I need to make sure I don’t hurt myself or that you don’t hurt me. I will be back, I need to go grab something from my storage box.” 

X watched Leon as he walked, taking in as much as he could. After what seemed like forever (which by the way was only like 20 seconds), it called out with a hum. 

“Oi? Give me a second, I need to read a couple of ingredients. Last thing I need is an allergic reaction coming from my ass”, Leon couldn’t help but laugh. Which made X question what was so funny about that. Leon looked over at his uniform that still sat on the front desk and scoffed, “Don’t need that right now.” 

The sound of bare feet pitter-pattering against the hard ground caught X’s attention and soon watched as Leon climbed onto the loveseat and got on all fours. Leon’s face was red-red as he slowly pushed his chest into the seat and raised his ass to the air. X purred as it reached out and gently squeezed and massaged his cheeks. 

Leon took a deep breath and slowly reached back with his right arm until his slicked up fingers circled the rim of his opening.  _ Hopefully the first aid spray comes in clutch!  _ Leon teased and poked at his entrance until he felt the muscles were lubed up enough for a safe entrance. Slowly his middle finger pushed into himself. “A-ah”, Leon mewled out. 

X watched as Leon fucked himself with his fingers, slowly picking up the pace and eventually working his way up to three fingers. Leon’s mouth hung open, letting saliva and moans to escape. X noted Leon’s stamina slowly faltering and thought this would be the perfect time to offer help. 

“Wh - Mmmm, right there please!”, Leon gasped as his fingers were removed and replaced with a significantly larger digit.  _ Holy shit, this is only one finger, too!  _ Leon melted even more into the loveseat, but X made sure to keep his ass perked up. 

X watched with excitement as its actions caused Leon to utterly fall into the abyss of pleasure. X thought back to the videos and data from the lab:  _ while a woman’s g-spot is located in the vagina, the male’s g-spot is located in his ass. In other terms, the male’s g-spot is their prostate.  _

X curled its finger and thrusted around in there till - 

“O-Oh! Fuck right there, please, please,  _ pleeeeeeeeease”, Leon cried out.  _

From there on out, X continued to probe and press into those sweet bundles of nerves that sent waves of pleasures throbbing through Leon. X looked down at Leon’s red tipped cock and noticed the string of precome that slowly made its way onto the seat. X doesn’t know what prompted him to do the following but he’s pretty glad he did. 

“Fuck!”, Leon screamed as a large hand came down and smacked his ass. “Nnngh - again please…” he panted out. Looking at X with beady eyes. 

**_Smack!_ **

“M-more!” 

**_Smack!_ **

**_Smack!_ **

Leon was crying at the sweet stinging and throbbing pain brought on by X slapping his ass like it was the Tyrant’s  _ job.  _ The pain was so great that he didn’t even notice that X had shoved two more fingers into his puckering hole. 

If Leon wasn’t crying enough, X’s next actions surely worked his way into a sob fest. Teeth dug into his burning ass cheek - breaking the skin and creating a clean outline of teeth. Leon choked out a broken sob and trembled at the pain and pleasure that just mixed into a superb cocktail.

“I - I, I’m ready…please”, Leon said sniffling and shaking. “What I used is on the stand behind you, coat y-yourself first…”

X nodded and slowly retracted its fingers that were knuckle deep within Leon. A pathetic mewl escaped Leon’s lips as he laid there empty, waiting for X to fill him up again. X pointed the noze at its erection that was also putting out an impressive amount of precome. A low hiss came from X as the cool sensation of the spray fell upon its cock. 

“Do you need another one?” Leon jokingly asked X. The Tyrant tried to laugh, but the action of doing so was still very much difficult to do so as X never laughed. Ever. 

X positioned itself behind Leon, making sure that his ass was at the level of its cock without having to kneel into the loveseat. No way in hell was X going to possibly ruin this moment with furniture breaking underneath them both. 

Leon felt the pressure up against his entrance, and automatically his heart began to race. He took a deep breath and dug his nails into the black seat, “X, I’m ready.” 

And with that, X slowly pushed the head of its cock past Leon’s entrance.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends here, you heathens :)  
> Enjoy.

“FUCK!...fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck...”, Leon clenched that seat with all the strength he had. “...oh my God…” 

X was completely settled within him, and was one second away from pulling out. X hummed in a worried tone to get Leon’s attention.  _ I’ve hurt him. I’ve hurt Leon.  _

Leon shook underneath X, “J-Just give me a second. It’s okay.” X doesn’t do anything, and patiently stands there. Slowly, Leon lifts his chest off of the seat and works his way up till his hands are firmly pressed into the cushion of the seat to keep him up. 

X marveled at the soft muscles working and moving around as Leon pivoted and moved around. The Tyrant ran his hands down his back, massaging his lower back and sides to help comfort him as much as he could. X hummed once again, wanting to know if everything is ultimately okay. 

Leon reached back with one hand and scrambled to take a hold of X’s hand, “C-Can you just hold my hand?” X squeezed back to confirm his question. Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _ Slowly, Leon. Slowly…  _ Carefully he rocked forward until the tip of X’s cock almost reappeared. 

X watched as its cock reappeared. The sight was stunning to say the least. A low purr came from its chest as Leon’s warm abyss engulfed its entire cock once again. A heated sensation coiled in X’s lower abdomen, as Leon continued stretching and adjusting to its length and girth. 

“Ffffffuck, yeah okay”, Leon’s head lolled back at the pressure and the sheer fullness sitting within him.  _ You can’t stay like this, Leon. You have to just get over that barrier.  _ Leon huffed at his inner thought, but he agreed. It was time. “Take my other hand, X”, Leon whispered. Soon both of his hands were resting at his lower back. 

“Fuck me”, Leon demanded softy. “Please.” 

X hummed, still feeling a bit hesitant and worried, and carefully pulled out and then slowly - 

“X, I’m ready. It’s okay”, Leon tried looking back as best as he could, “Trust me.” 

And with that X tightened its grip around Leon’s hands, and in one solid movement the Tyrant pulled back and thrusted completely into him. And with that, the feral drive creeped into X once again. The Tyrant thrusted into Leon with sharp, quick snaps of its hips. The sound of skin slapping, low groans mingling with higher moans and whimpers, and heavy breathing just bounced and echoed wonderfully - the perfect trifecta. 

Leon’s eyes rolls backed into his head as his prostate continuously was being pounded and pressed upon. “ Ah fuck, God that feels so fucking good!”, Leon hissed out. His toes curled as that edge came closer and closer to the surface - wanting to spill. He began rolling his hips to the rhythm of X’s thrusts, “I’m going to f-fucking come if you keep fucking me like this, Jesus Christ - FUCK!” Leon nearly lost it, but mustered up whatever strength he had to overcome that orgasm. Lord only knows how he did that. 

X loved this position, X loved watching its cock slam into Leon’s ass - causing the young blond to curse and moan in pure ecstasy. However, X wanted to be face to face with Leon. The Tyrant wanted to see his face, kiss him - hold him. X let go of Leon’s hands and slowly came to a stop. 

With knitted brows, Leon looked back, “Is - Are you okay?” God that voice was raspy from the moaning and yelling, but it was still so soft and caring. He winced as X pulled out from him. Never has he ever felt this empty after someone pulled out. It made him want to be filled again. 

Leon turned around to face X who stood there looking down at him. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Leon reached out and grabbed his arms. 

_ Nothing was wrong, I just want to look at you, hold you…  _ X hummed and grabbed Leon’s hands. The Tyrant kissed Leon’s hands and looked into those baby blues. X looked around, and found its trench coat. The gears in its head turned and in no time X let go of Leon’s hands and walked over to the trench coat. Rather strategically, X placed the trench coat on the floor - rolling it up a bit to create a softer surface to support Leon’s head. 

X looked over at Leon who wobbled over like a newborn fawn. X patted the trench coat. 

Leon smiled with his glossy eyes, “Okay…” He laid down over the trench coat and stared up at X who looked down at him with…  _ admiration. _

X spread Leon’s open and gently worked its way in between them until two legs were on either side of its body. Leon pulled X on top - kissing the Tyrant’s neck and jawline passionately. X let out the most human (but of course at a very low tone) moan. A rather giddy feeling rose through the Tyrant as its vocal cords were breaking its previous silence.  _ Exhilarating!  _

Leon stared at him with a surprised expression, “Woah…” Leon smiled with his mouth wide open. Even X didn’t realize it was able to do that. 

X leaned down and passionately kissed Leon in return; thrusting its hips upward unconsciously causing friction and collision between their erections. Moans escaped their mouths as they kissed. A warm hand found itself slithering down Leon's abdomen until it found itself pumping his cock - causing the latter to mewl and arch his back. The pace on Leon’s cock quickened. 

Precome slowly dripped down onto X's hand and down his shaft. "Nnnng! I will come”, Leon was panting against X's neck, "I'm going to come right here -" 

And just like that X immediately stopped and looked at Leon's blushed face.

_ We can’t have that. Not yet.  _

With that, X let go of Leon’s throbbing member and lowered its head, leaving kisses in random places on Leon’s stomach. X grabbed Leon's thigh and pulled them a little further apart; leaning down to kiss his inner thigh and suck on the skin until a nice little bruise formed.

“A-Ah! X…”, Leon moaned - the feeling of his cock being engulfed by a warm and slick abyss. He weakly looked down to see X taking him almost all the way in. He accidentally knocked off X’s fedora when he went to go cup the back of the Tyrant’s head, and quickly began apologizing. 

X waved him off and continued its pleasure crusade on the Rookie’s cock. 

Leon couldn't help but thrust into X’s mouth, "X, X - I'm going to come, fuck!" And yet again, X let go of Leon with a pop and looked up at him, licking its lips. "Are you really going to do this to me? Because fuck - !”, Leon looked at X who looked satisfied with his actions.

X brought itself back up to Leon's neck and gently bit down near his Adam's apple, causing the blond to moan and roll his body against its own. All while doing this X slowly positioned its cock towards Leon’s entrance. To ease the pain, X peppered and sucked on the most sensitive part of Leon’s neck, and slowly began to push in. 

Leon slightly winced at the pain and brought his arms up and wrapped them around X’s neck. "Move slowly", He whispered into X’s ear as he began to roll his hips. X slowly began to move its hips and immediately, moans echoed into the Tyrant’s ear. It wasn’t too long before they both were panting and moaning as their movements quickened. 

X sat back on its knees, still thrusting into Leon, and grabbed a hold of his calves - holding them up and apart. The Tyrant dug its fingers into the soft flesh, most definitely leaving marks. X was breathing heavily, the expression - as small and almost unseen - was one filled with lust and want. X began to thrust harder into Leon and found his sweet spot. 

"Ah fuck - X!" Leon tightened his grip around X’s neck as his body arched upward. One of X's hands let go of his calves and began pumping Leon to the speed of the thrusts. A long whiny moan escaped Leon as he laid there, drunk on the pleasure. X stopped and basked in its glorious work.

“Argh! X, Jesus fucking christ, I swear!”, Leon was being edged over and over again and my golly gee he was almost to the point where he was about to beg for an orgasm. 

Low grunts and moans came from X everytime Leon flexed his interior muscles around its throbbing cock.  _ It takes two to tango, buckaroo.  _

Leon flexed around X’s cock. He flexed his muscles so hard that X felt the pressure and slightly slowed down as the walls of Leon’s ass hugged its cock tightly. X growled and hunched over Leon’s body, leaving yet another bite on his flushed skin. Leon feverishly grabbed at X, wanting more, “P-please, I need - I need to come. Please…” 

A wave of pleasure came over him as X’s speed picked up, hitting Leon’s prostate with every single thrust. Sweat and musk entangled in the air around them, the heat between them was surreal. Leon’s bangs were plastered on his forehead and disheveled. His skin was hot and flushed. X knew, it’s time. 

Leon knew X was reaching his own edge as the rhythm of his thrusts became spastic and out of control. X’s grunts were coming out faster and louder - fuck, it was hot. Leon smirked as he peered down at the exposed neck.  _ Payback is a bitch, X. Now it’s my turn.  _ He sunk his teeth into the greyish-blue skin. 

X growled out and held Leon tighter. Leon did not let up - he kept his teeth sunk into his skin. This drove X towards the home stretch. X wanted to see Leon come, wanted to see and relish in his expressions as he reached that very much needed release. X groaned as Leon still had his teeth buried into his skin. Growing impatient, X bit back - harder - on his shoulder. 

"X! Fucking hell", Leon detached from him and looked up at him with a slight wince. X immediately stroked his face slowly bringing their heat down to a bit of a simmer. The Tyrant moaned, as Leon looked deeply into its eyes. 

_ I want you. _

_ Then take me. _

Their foreheads touched - their breaths being passed to one another. With the utmost care, X wrapped its arm around Leon and brought him up to its chest. 

Leon seductively moaned into X’s ears, “I want you...to come inside of me. Please, X.” 

X bounced Leon in its lap - thrusting up sharply. The sharp accuracy of X’s cock that pressed into Leon’s prostate made Leon into nothing but a hot, babbling mess. 

This time Leon knew that his orgasm was not going to be stifled - X was going to make him come. Going to make him have the fattest orgasm he will ever have.  _ God, I don’t know if I can go back to the old sex.  _ Leon felt the rush of heat boil within him and began breathing heavily, nearly on the verge of crying. 

X’s own orgasm was there as well, and knew in a couple of more thrusts its seed will spill into Leon. The very thought of coming inside Leon made X groan and grip him tighter. X grabbed Leon’s hair and pulled his head back, biting one last time at Leon’s neck.

Leon cried as his entire body shook; seeing bright lights as his orgasm came rushing through him. White streams spilled between them, coating and sticking onto their chest and abdomen. X thrusts two, three more times till he slammed Leon down when its orgasm hit - holding him tightly.  _ Don’t let go.  _

They sat there, panting and holding each other closely.

Leon could sleep right here, right now, but knew that at some point he needed to get dressed - and cleaned up. He smiled against X’s cheek, “I need to clean up, sir.” The Tyrant held on tighter. “I promise, I’m not leaving. I promise”, he whispered gently into X’s ear. 

X removed its tight embrace and slowly helped Leon up. The human was very much wobbly and seeked assistance towards his clothes. 

“Holy shit, dude”, Leon was impressed by the sheer amount of come that dripped from his ass as they walked. In no time, Leon was completely dressed - without underwear. Since that was destroyed. “Oooo”, Leon scrunched his nose with a smile. X’s come still dribbled out of him, slightly soaking his navy blue uniform. They walked back to the loveseat together so X could get dressed. 

Leon sat down with a wince, causing the Tyrant to look at him. “My ass is going to be fucking sore Jesus Christ.” A low chuckle came from X as it began fixing itself. 

X rolled its shoulders as it adjusted the trench coat.  _ Something is missing.  _ The fedora. X turned around and spotted the black fedora, picking it up and dusting it off. The Tyrant stared at it and then back at Leon. X strode towards the blond and gently placed the fedora on Leon’s head. 

“Thanks, X”, Leon smiled even though his sight was being blocked by the band of the hat. He adjusted the fedora, tilting it back to look at X who wore a small smile. “How do I look? Huh?  _ Huuuuh _ ?~” He winked at the Tyrant. 

X hummed and stroked Leon’s cheek.  _ Excellent actually.  _ X walked over to the stairs and groaned as it sat down. Within seconds, the Rookie climbed into the Tyrant’s lap and held onto him. X wrapped its arms around him once again, wanting to stay like this for as long as time permitted it. 

“What’s going to happen”, Leon began, “To you? What is Umbrella going to do?” Leon clenched onto X's trench coat harder. Leon doesn’t want X to revert back to its previous state - it didn’t want to and Leon knew.

X shrugged its shoulders and gently buried Leon’s face into the obsidian trench coat. It can only imagine what would happen if Umbrella found them. X began to imagine what they would do to Leon; kill him or experiment on him. X couldn’t have that. 

They needed to run. They needed to get away. It would only be a matter of hours (if that) that the Lab finds out where they’re located and sends a team their way. X pulled Leon’s face up and stared at him.  _ We need to leave.  _

Leon stared into those worried eyes, “Where X, where can we go?” A large digit poked into his chest. “My place? I mean that’s an option. But we need to find a way out”, Leon said softly. Leon knew they had a chance. They can leave before anyone comes. Leon’s heart began to race, but he knew they needed to escape. 

He nodded his head while staring at X, “Let’s go, X.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like soft Mr. X [angry face]  
> I mean it would be cool to dip into some domestic shit between these two. Idk, maybe. If y'all got any suggestions or what not I'm down to hear em. It's not like I can go back to work right now sksksksk. 
> 
> Stay safe y'all. 
> 
> AND WEAR YOUR DAMN MASKS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so I thought it would be pretty fucked uuuuuup if I left Claire and Sherry up in that nasty bitch of a city. 
> 
> So I wrote this chapter, that way Claire and Sherry can follow us into any of the other stories that I write.~

**An hour later:**

“Search the entire police department! I want every nook and cranny diligently searched. Almost as though your life depends on it”, the lead scientist roared out. “T-00’s last search was somewhere, here within the RPD!” 

A large swat team of military armed Umbrella workers - otherwise known as  the U.B.C.F. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force) -  came bursting through every entrance possible. They raided the RPD in search of X. Killing every zombie in sight with the firepower of a whole Army. 

“Sir”, a young woman called out to the lead scientist. He strolled over and bent down to her level, “This seems to be some sort of discharge. Fluid discharge. Sir.” 

“From our Tyrant?! What in the  _ flying  _ fuck would have T-00 busting its balls within the RPD?!” The man seemed agitated and confused.  _ Was T-00 defective and our lab was too fucking incompetent to notice? _ To add to his current state a geared up Umbrella worker came over to him and held a plastic bag that held a  _ vital  _ piece of evidence. 

_ The Umbrella Device.  _

“Son of a bitch”, the man grabbed the bag and inspected the crushed device. “Do you know what this means?” His voice was low. “Do you KNOW what this  _ fucking  _ means!?” Everyone stared at him with bewildered eyes. With gritted teeth he continued, “This means the B.O.W will begin to build a sense of self! Meaning we cannot control it!” 

Everyone slightly shifted as the seriousness of the situation began to settle even more. A seven foot (and then some) B.O.W is somewhere within Raccoon City. However, what they don’t know is that they’re shit out of luck. They weren’t going to find X in that midwest shit show. 

* * *

Leon clutched the steering wheel, digging his nails into the worn out leather. They’ve managed to come across a whole ambulance that still  _ had  _ the keys sitting in the ignition. X sat in the back - as the front of the ambulance was not very spacious for a built, seven-foot-plus Tyrant. 

_ We're good, we're good...we are fucking -  _ "OH SHIT!", Leon slammed on his breaks causing both to fly and shift from their seats.  _ Claire!  _ Leon had forgotten about her, completely.  _ I am so fucking stupid!  _ Caught off guard by his own complete disregard of her, he exited the vehicle. Pacing around trying to calm himself. 

X was confused at the Rookie’s sudden actions.  _ What is the reason behind us stopping?  _ X opened the back doors and scanned the dark environment around them. They were in the middle of nowhere. Dry hills stretching out for miles on either side of them. The Tyrant walked on over to the driver’s side of the vehicle and noticed Leon sitting on the road. 

“I’ve made a mistake, X”, Leon spoke quietly. 

X walked on over to him and bent down.  _ What mistake have you made?  _ Is what X wished it can convey. 

“I’ve completely forgotten about someone…”, Leon’s voice cracked. “How can I call myself a police officer, if I can’t even keep the few survivors around me alive…” The blond hid his face in his knees.  _ I need to go back, but I’ll be risking both of our lives.  _ A low, soft hum brought Leon out from his thoughts. 

X poked his head, inquiring Leon to speak his mind. Leon didn’t move, his head still buried in his knees. The Rookie already was small in stature as it was, but he looked even smaller when he sat there rolled into himself. The Tyrant poked his head again, a little harder this time to get Leon to look up. 

“Ow -”, Leon looked up at X with a slightly annoyed expression. Leon quickly fixed his attitude as this had nothing to do with X. This wasn’t the Tyrant’s fault. “Sorry, X…” 

The sky cracked - lightning stretching across the dark sky. Shortly after a large downpour of water began to come down on the both of them. The Tyrant grunted and quickly took a hold of Leon, even despite his protest, and placed him inside the back of the ambulance. 

Leon sat there for a few minutes in silence, contemplating whether or not to go back to Raccoon City in search of Claire.  _ If X doesn’t want to come I can just drop ‘em off at the nearest gas station or something…  _

_ What idea does Leon have now…?  _

“X, I have a really stupid idea.” 

* * *

Claire had just gone through hell and back, and it isn’t anything worth bragging about. She had managed to sneak into NEST.  _ Who would have thought that was underneath us all this time.  _ Coming face to face with the most horrendous and nightmare inducing creatures to ever walk the Earth. And while at it, she managed to become the new mom of a little girl she ran into. Sherry Birkin.

She clutched at Sherry’s hand, “There’s someone I met along the way here.” 

“Who is it?” Sherry asked quite happily. The thought of more survivors brought a warm light to her soul. She's had enough of the rotten smelling zombies around her. 

“His name is Leon”, Claire spoke quietly, “He was at the RPD the last time we met each other.”  _ I hope he is alright.  _

“Well, we should go get him”, Sherry stated. Claire lightly laughed. Sherry really does have quite the fighting spirit in her. 

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, Sherry.” 

* * *

Leon and X were heading back to Raccoon City to go find Claire.  _ I really hope she’s alright.  _ His foot rested heavily on the gas - putting in easily 100 mp/h (160.93 km/h). He estimated that they would get there within 20 minutes if they continued this speed. 

“We’ll leave the ambulance a couple blocks away from the RPD. I have a feeling she’ll be heading back over there.” Leon said. 

X grunted from the back of the ambulance, peering in from the - now smashed - window that separated the two parts of the vehicle. 

**Twenty minutes later:**

“X, can you see anything?” Leon said, squinting his eyes in the darkness. He couldn’t see shit. They managed to enter the Uptown district of Raccoon city. 

_ Of course I can.  _ X nodded and with stealthy strides led Leon through alleys and streets where they would run into the least zombies. X carried Leon in piggy-back fashion - not wanting to risk the Rookie’s safety. Thankfully none of the zombies really were an issue to them both as they made their way back. 

“Holy shit”, Leon’s eyes widened at the site. Military grade vehicles, white vans, tent sites, and a shit ton of geared up people. “Is this  _ all  _ for you?!” He whispered. Ennerdale Street was definitely not safe to enter.  _ I mean, it wasn’t safe to begin with honestly. _

X nodded and continued walking around carefully. This was definitely not the time to get caught.  _ Alright, where can this ‘Claire’ person be?  _

* * *

“Holy fucking Christ…”, Claire looked at the scene unraveling at the RPD. She tightened her grip around Sherry’s hand as she noticed the emblem of Umbrella plastered on every vehicle and tent in sight.  _ I hope Leon isn’t in danger.  _

“Claire, what’s going on?” Sherry was just as blown away. Claire stood there silently in disbelief. There was no way they could merrily go passing through them. 

“Sherry, sweetie”, Claire got down to Sherry’s height, “There’s no way around them. We’re going to have to just lay low on this side of the road until things die down. Okay?” 

Sherry looked at the main street - that being Ennerdale - and knew it was a bad idea to go there. There was no way they would be allowed to walk straight through. Even she understood the risks of being caught. “We can wait”, she said with a weak smile. She was starting to think maybe Claire’s friend was dead or already gone.

Claire nodded her head, “Ema Street, we are on Ema Street. ” 

* * *

Leon and X decided the best route was to walk a little ways down till they reached the intersection of Ennerdale and Ema. They lurked in the shadows, carefully maneuvering around to stay away from large sources of light. There was a huge track field a little further down past Ema Street, which called Leon’s attention. 

As they gradually made their way across Ema Street, X stopped abruptly. 

Leon’s heart fluttered in panic.  _ Have we been caught?!  _

X slowly turned its head and peered down the road. A scent invaded its nostrils.  _ Living beings. Can it possibly be who Leon is looking for?  _ X turned to face the direction of the scent. It was coming from the other side of Ennerdale Street. 

“X, what’s happening!?” Leon whispered quickly. A large arm raised and pointed to the other side of the road. Leon squinted, trying to see what the hell X was looking at but for one, his eyesight was shit and two, his vision doesn’t quite extend that far in the night to see things clearly. 

X lowered Leon and cautiously stepped forward, getting closer and closer to Ennerdale Street. Leon was behind him nearly shitting himself at X’s actions. 

“Are you  _ crazy _ !?” Leon tugged at X’s trench coat. But the Tyrant kept cautiously walking towards the street. 

_ Hm. Ah, a rock.  _ X bent down and grabbed a small rock. Just like with the ladder, X calculated its throw.  _ Surely this will catch the human’s attention.  _

* * *

“Ow - what the - ”, Claire hissed. A small rock smacked into her leg. And then another. “Fu - what the hell?”, Claire looked out up the street and made out what looked to be a very tall silhouette. Sherry quickly cuddled into her, scared at Claire’s sudden little outbursts. 

Claire’s heart skipped a couple of beats as the tall, looming figure stood there.  _ Was that the fuck head throwing stuff at me?  _ She continued staring, slowly walking closer to Ennerdale Street herself. Sherry gripped around her waist even tighter. 

“C-Claire, what are you doing?”, she whispered, trying her best to drag Claire to a stop. It wasn’t working. 

_ What the - who the fuck is that?  _ Claire hid in the shadows as she continued staring at the dark figure. Her eyes shot open when a small glimpse of blond hair was revealed by a damaged neon sign that was handing out free epileptic seizures to any of those around.  _ Leon!  _

Claire nearly booked it across the street but quickly remembered what a death sentence that would be.  _ That tall figure must be with him!  _ “Sherry, Sherry!”, Claire exclaimed quietly, “Over there! That’s Leon, my friend.” 

* * *

“Is that Claire!?” Leon whispered in shock. A faint light shined on her.  _ Thank you, Lord.  _

X looked both ways, studying the street. Very little security, in fact it trickled down to a few geared up folks. The Tyrant turned around and poked Leon in the chest.  _ Stay.  _

X counted five U.B.C.F individuals.  _ Easy targets. Must be successfully stealthy.  _ The Tyrant wouldn’t admit it right away if it was able to, but X was nervous,  _ scared  _ even. 

_ Go, X.  _ With that the Tyrant swerved and stepped around the cars, flames, and shot-to-death zombies. 

Leon watched, barely breathing. “...please, please don’t get caught.” He watched as X moved, waited, and proceeded further.  _ You got this, X. _

X stepped around a bus.  _ Oh no.  _ Without a second of hesitation X flung towards the U.B.C.F individual who didn’t even have the chance to scream for back-up. X broke the person’s neck and placed it on the side of the abandoned bus. 

Leon shuddered. He’d forgotten just how lethal X truly was. He continued watching until X disappeared behind some cars and into the shadows of the other side of Ema Street. 

* * *

Claire froze. This thing is definitely  _ not  _ human. The Tyrant stood in front of her not moving. “I - I um, a-are you with L-Leon?”, Claire could barely muster up a sentence.  _ How the fuck did Leon stroll casually around with this, this thing?!  _

X nodded and reached out to grab Claire’s hand. Sherry peaked out from behind Claire and gawked at the giant in front of her.  _ A small human. A child.  _ X shoved Claire a bit to the side and reached out with both arms to Sherry. 

“H-Hey”, Claire hissed at the Tyrant. She watched as Sherry did not once hesitate and allowed the behemoth to pick her up - cradling her into its big arms. 

X began walking back the same way it came. Looking back over at Claire who stood there a bit dumbfounded at the sudden situation.  _ Is she not coming?  _ X shot up a quizzical brow and continued its way back to Leon. 

Claire breathed in deeply, “Claire, just fucking go.” 

* * *

Leon was pacing back and forth in the shadows, waiting for X to reappear once again. He hated not being able to help. He felt useless. As he waited he saw two geared up Umbrella workers going the same way X had gone.  _ This can’t be good.  _

Leon pressed forward, ducking and hiding behind abandoned vehicles. Leon got a closer look at the two and noted just how inadequately prepared he was against the two. There was no way he could fight them off.  _ But I need to help.  _

Leon continued following, until the two disappeared behind a bus. 

**Crack! Smack!**

Leon jumped out to hear what the ruckus was about and found two,  _ no three  _ bodies lying lifeless on the ground. “Holy…”, Leon looked up at X who stood there with somebody in his arms.  _ Is Claire injured?!  _ Leon rushed up and noticed that it was a little girl! 

“Leon!”, Claire ran past X and into Leon’s arms. “You’re still alive!” 

“I came back for you, Claire”, Leon admitted. “I had made a break for it with X, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave you.” X nudged them forward. 

Claire flinched a bit, finally removing herself from Leon, “You need to explain what the hell that thing is.” 

Leon bent down and searched the bodies laying on the ground, taking a couple of their guns and resources. “Here”, he handed Claire an LE5, “We can talk about all of this once we get the hell out of here.” 

And with that the four disappeared into the destruction that was once the industrial, and booming tourist site of Raccoon city. 

* * *

**Thirty minutes after the tetrad had moved out:**

“Captain”, a U.B.C.F individual yelled out. “Three dead!” 

Many rushed over to access the damage. Severely broken and bent necks. Only heavy muscles are capable of doing such damage. They probably didn’t even have the chance to alert anyone. That’s why everyone thought everything was okay.  _ Guess we learned. _

“Get that wack job of a lead scientist out here”, the Captain demanded. “I believe the B.O.W was here not too long ago.” The captain looked at the bodies a little closer. Something wasn’t right.  _ They’re missing equipment.  _

A dark chuckle came from the captain, “I think the Tyrant has found itself some new friends…” 

* * *

Leon kept the speed of the car at a solid 80 mp/h (128.748 km/h) the moment the ignition started. With that speed they managed to get forty miles out of Raccoon City within half an hour. 

Sherry sat in Claire’s lap, nearly breaking her neck so she could look back at the Tyrant. “What’s your name again?” Sherry shifted but the protective arms of Claire kept her from turning any further. 

X poked his hand out from the broken window and drew an ‘X’ in the air. 

“X? Is it short for something?” Sherry smiled with curiosity. “Xavier? Xander?” 

X shook his head.  _ Just X.  _

“Are you lonely?” Sherry frowned. 

“Sherry, leave that thing - “

“His name is X, Claire”, Sherry interrupted. 

“ _ His _ ?” Claire furrowed her brows. That thing is not human. 

“Y-yeah”, Leon chirped in. “X is a - a guy.” Leon’s eye quickly shot over to Claire who stared at him with the same amount of fire X did back at the police station. 

“How do you know that?” Claire bent her head in question. 

“I - I just  _ know _ ”, Leon’s face turned red. Claire mouthed ‘okay’. She didn’t need to hear more. Not that Leon was  _ insinuating  _ anything in particular that would have him knowing the sex of that beast. However, for her own sanity and for the sake of Leon’s dignity she didn’t press any further. 

“C-Claire! I want to talk to X,” Sherry squirmed in her iron grip.

“You are talking to, to  _ him _ ,'' Claire argued back. 

“He won’t hurt her, Claire”, Leon softly said. “Trust me.” 

Claire groaned and let go of Sherry, “Okay. I trust you.” Claire watched as Sherry sat on her knees to reach the window. Right away the young blonde and Tyrant were trying their very best to have a conversation. Claire crossed her arms, “Where did you find the bodyguard, Leon?” 

Leon nervously laughed, “I - uh, we met back at the RPD. Uh…” Leon took one hand off the steering wheel and began nervously combing through his hair and rubbing his neck. “He was - uh, setonkillingme”, Leon smashed those four words together so quickly Claire didn’t catch a single thing. 

“He what? I couldn’t -”

“Killing me”, Leon dramatically mouthed those words silently. He didn’t want Sherry to hear him. 

“Are you serious!?” Claire was ready to yank Sherry back into her lap but Leon quickly interjected. 

“Claire,  _ Claire _ . That’s not what X wants to do anymore”, Leon said as a matter-of-fact. 

“And how do you  _ know  _ that?”, Claire looked back at the Tyrant who was nodding and shaking his head, and grunting at the questions Sherry was bombarding him with. 

“I remoooooved something from his temple”, Leon was slowly getting fed up with the questions. “It turned out to be some sort of mind controlling thingy, whatever. Look, all I know is that before I removed it X was under Umbrella’s strict command. But now,” Leon looked back at the little window where Sherry was talking into, “Now X is developing his own... _ mind _ .”

It was a lot to take in.  _ A lot!  _ And thankfully the ride to Leon’s place was so far from the midwest city of Kentucky. In fact, Leon even stated that he didn’t even live in Kentucky. It made her question as to why Leon would travel so far from where he was located, just to be assigned Raccoon City. She wanted to ask him questions, but knew the blond wasn’t up for them. They soon stopped at a gas station in Roanoke. 

_ Have we really been traveling for that long? How much further?  _

“I need to fill the tank again”, he said quietly. “Do you have any extra change?” Leon rubbed his face. The sky was slowly breaking into light as the time was now 6:49AM.  _ I’m so tired.  _

Claire rummaged through her pockets and handed over ten crusty dollars, “Sorry, the sewers were disgusting.” 

“It’s okay”, he said. “Sher, want to come down?” 

“Can I!?” She shot up from the seat. Leon smiled at her before opening the driver’s door again to let her crawl out. “Wait, Claire, does X want anything?” 

Claire turned to look back at the Tyrant, “Uh, do you fancy anything?” X shook and bowed his head slightly. “He’s okay, Sherry.” With that the two blonds were off into the gas station. She sat back and sighed, “Is it true, X. That Leon removed something from your temple?” 

X slowly shifted from the bench in the back and moved back up to the window. He hummed. X reached out from the window to get Claire’s attention. Once she turned around he showed off the scar from where the device was ripped out from. Claire nodded and turned back around.  _ Does she not like me? _

“Thank you, X”, Claire said as she slowly started to drift off. “Thank you for helping us escape…” 

“So where are we going, Leon?”, Sherry gleefully asked. 

“Norfolk”, Leon said. “It’s where I live, Sher. I think you’ll like it.” 

“Where’s that?” her eyes widening with excitement. She’s never traveled outside of Raccoon City. 

“Virginia~ There’s a nice beach out where I live”, Leon smiled down at her. Oh how he wishes he was laying in his bed right now.  _ Mmmm, that sounds really good. Some underwear also sounds really good too. Yeah, underwear.  _

In no time, the ambulance was filled completely, arms were filled with small snacks, and they were on their way to Norfolk. Sherry pleaded to sit in the back with X. Stating that it wasn’t fair that they all sat together while he had to sit alone. Leon allowed her as Claire was fast asleep and unable to retaliate against the decision.

“Do you like gummy worms?” Sherry held out a red-blue gummy worm and placed it in the large hand. “I don’t like the sour ones because it hurts my mouth.” X stared at the gummy worm, taking in the texture and smell. X didn’t need to eat - he wasn’t programmed to depend on food. However, that didn’t stop him from placing the sweet in his mouth. Sherry watched closely, “So? Do you like it?” 

X swashed the gummy around in his mouth.  _ Slimey, rubbery, yet strangely sweet. Is this even safe for human consumption?  _ X hummed and slowly nodded his head. The even littler blonde human laughed and cuddled into his chest. 

“Is it okay if I rest in your arms?” Sherry asked with a big yawn. Her answer was given when X held her tighter against his chest. In no time she too drifted off into a slumber. 

Leon smiled as he kept his eyes on the freeway, “Soon, guys. Soon, we’ll finally be home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed more soft Mr. X [angry face once more!]
> 
> Mr. X has now been knighted with male pronouns. I know, I know, he is MR. after all, but for the sake of the story and what not it came later. I know in the previous chapters there were some 'he' thrown around, but that was a bit symbolic as Mr. X worked towards finding himself. 
> 
> Will Umbrella come after their B.O.W? Very much so. Will it be as easy to get him back? Hell noOOooOOoo - Leon will kill a bitch.


End file.
